


Big Bro Satan (One Shot)

by FZEcrivaine



Category: Forbidden Zone (1980)
Genre: Adoption, Blood, Brotherly Affection, Demons, Gen, I love and hate this movie, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Matricide, Murder, One Shot, Revenge, Satan basically being Squeezit’s big bro, The Sixth Dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZEcrivaine/pseuds/FZEcrivaine
Summary: Squeezit gets revenge on his mom.I was sitting outside while writing this and got so many bug bites.
Relationships: Satan & Squeezit Henderson, Squeezit Henderson & René Henderson
Kudos: 4





	Big Bro Satan (One Shot)

Sweat dripped down Squeezit Henderson’s face, and his body felt numb. All he could feel was pure terror as his eyes moved up to the looming figure above him. Satan looked down at the boy, smirking. “Ohohohoho,” he chuckled. “You’re a loyal one! You went and got this cutie right away!” The devil teased as he messed with the Princess’s hair. “Quit it, jerk.” She teased while swatted his hand, to which Satan hissed. 

“But don’t think I’m still gonna do the same old routine, okay?” Satan’s expression changed into something peculiar. Something pleasant. “I know what I’m gonna do for you.” 

Squeezit gulped. What did the devil want from him? Countless terrible thoughts roamed his mind, and he tried to prepare himself for the worst. He shut his eyes and clenched his fist, curling into a ball. Right above him, Satan snapped his fingers. Squeezit’s eyes quickly opened, to which he realized where he was. He was in his room again, laying on his ‘bed’. The chickens he left behind were sitting peacefully and unbothered, and his typewriter was in the same position as it was before he left. Nothing had seemed to have changed since he left. For a moment, he thought his journey to the Sixth Dimension was just a nightmare, until he looked at his hands. To his shock, he was holding a good-sized knife with a pentagram etched onto it. “What’s wrong? Have you never held a knife before?” A familiar voice purred behind him. Squeezit turned around, expecting to be pointing his knife at Satan. His eyes widened as he realized he has swung his knife at the air. “Hey! You’re swingin’ at the wrong person!” Satan’s voice laughed. “What do you mean?” Squeezit asked, looking around. “Be quiet for a second. Do you hear her?” The devil asked. For a few moments, nobody said a word. In the other room, Squeezit’s mother was watching TV. From what little he could hear, it seemed like her date had gone and left their apartment. It was just the two of them, excluding Satan’s disembodied voice. “Hm. Not to go off topic, but don’t you think this is an _awful_ place for a young boy like you to sleep in?” Satan asked. “No real bed, not much for stimuli, not even a window. _I_ wouldn’t even treat you like this.” 

Squeezit looked at his room, and then at the floor. “I’m not really allowed to leave, though...” He mumbled. “She locks me in here, and if she forgets and I leave unless its for school, she beats me...” He swore that he could hear Satan gasp a little. “But it’s not so bad. She reminds me that other kids have it worse, and I guess I kind of deserve it...” Squeezit sighed. Satan was silent for a while. “But she’s a liar. You don’t deserve something like _that_ , no, no, no.” He cooed. “I bet you’re only sayin’ that to please her. In fact, I bet you hate her. You hate her so, so much that you could just kill her. However, I’m gettin’ off track here.” 

Squeezit suddenly remembered that he had a deal to carry out. “I just need to know how loyal you’d be to me. I just need you to take just one soul for the boys and I, okay? Then we’ll get to work!” Satan explained. “It can be any soul you’d li-ike.” He said in a singsong voice. Squeezit nodded, and slowly walked out of his room. He took a deep breath, and looked up at the sealing. He would do it for René, he said to himself. Maybe the devil was right. He didn’t deserve to be treated like this by his mother. He remembered the constant suffering she put him and his sister through. He remembered having to lie to his teachers about the injuries he’d get. He remembered the look on the other boys’ faces when they noticed how many bruises covered his body while they were in the locker rooms. They mocked him for his strange behavior, but he could hear them talk about how worried they were behind his back. Squeezit took another step closer to the living room. He clenched the knife in his hands. How dare they? How dare they just watch as he and his sister endured so much pain? _Especially_ René. René had endured so much that is broke her. She had lost all touch with the people around her. All these thoughts that came to Squeezit’s head infuriated him. He gripped the blade and paced down the hallway. He has enough. He knew what soul he was going to take. 

He stepped into the living room, looking at his mother. Even though the volume on the TV was insanely high, she noticed him immediately. Ruth stood up and started walking towards her son. She lifted her hand, to which Squeezit acted on impulse. He swung the blade at her, leaving a long cut across her chest. “Squeezit?!” She barked. Even as she bled all over, she would find a way to become livid. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Ruth screams as Squeezit lifted the blade again. He once again swung at random, and plunged it into her shoulder. Ruth fell back onto the floor, and crawled back against the chair. “Squeezit, stop! Please!” She yelled as her son attacked again. He started stabbing at random, blinded by a need for revenge. One strike after another, Squeezit put holes in whatever part he could. It was only a few moments later that he’d reach her heart and stop. It wasn’t long before Squeezit realized what he had done. “Oh god!” He cried out. He threw the knife to the ground and got on his knees. Ruth’s expression was a stiff mix of anger and terror. The carpet was soaked in red, and so was some of the apartment’s furniture. Ruth’s chest had become something beyond recognition. He had stabbed her so many times that her torso was only loosely connected to her neck. Squeezit didn’t look any better. His hands were covered in red, and some speckles of blood had even got on his glasses. His white t-shirt was drenched in Ruth’s blood. The shirt was so wet that it had even stuck to his chest. Squeezit started to sob. What blood didn’t cover his tears did. He didn’t know if he was experiencing guilt or catharsis. He was free from his mother’s abuse, but he had done something horrible to get that freedom in the first place. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He had nowhere to go. He was so focused on where he’d stay and what he’d do that he entirely forgot about the Sixth Dimension entirely. It would take a familiar voice to bring him back to his absurd reality. 

“Good work!” The devil praised the boy. Squeezit felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. To his shock, Satan was standing behind him, smiling. What was odd about his appearance was that he had a friendly smile on his face. He didn’t even bare his sharp teeth. Satan crouched down so he was eye level to the much shorter Squeezit. He wiped the tears from the kid’s face, and was open arms as the poor boy held onto the demon, sobbing. “Shh, its okay.” Satan assured, patting Squeezit on the back. “I won’t make you do anythin’ like that again. I promise. No games, okay? Shh...” He assured. “I couldn’t come up here and get you if you didn’t do it. You won’t have to kill anyone else, okay?” Satan gently whispered. As Squeezit slowly got a hold of his breath, he pulled away. “Where am I going to go now?” He asked, holding onto Satan’s hand. “Hm. Don’t worry.” Satan calmly chuckled as he picked Squeezit up with ease. “I’ll clean up the mess and I’ll take you home and take care of you, okay? And your sister. Everything’s gonna be fine” He said with confidence. Squeezit smiled. “That sounds nice...” 

Satan put the boy down, and took his hand. “Let’s go save that French, girl first.” He laughed as they walked out together. 

_I guess this is what having an older brother is like._ Squeezit thought to himself.


End file.
